Escuela de Formación para naciones
by Awesome-Prussia-Canada
Summary: Toda nación debe saber cosas elementales como son las ciencias y el arte, y qué mejor que una escuela que les enseñe eso. Aparición de personajes sudamericanos y el antiguo pueblo de Atlantida. Parejas varias. Principalmente Pru/Can,N.Mex/Chile y Us/Uk


_**los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen....**_

* * *

**Prólogo**

Nation's High es la escuela de formación para naciones. En ellas se enseña a los imperios, reinos y naciones cómo llegar a ser las mejores potencias. A ella sólo asisten naciones ya formadas o en via de formación, las cuales son educadas por aquellas que fueron grandes imperios pero desaparecieron, tales como el grandioso Imperio Romano, Imperio Egipcio, Antigua Grecia, Germania, entre otros. Esta escuela es desarrollada un universo paralelo al nuestro, con un tiempo totalmente distinto; los hechos que marcan nuestra historia ocurren de forma muy distinta en esta institución, pero son igual de significativas.

Los países pupilos deben aprender igual que nosotros las materias elementales; lenguaje, matemáticas, química, entre otras.

Esta grandiosa institución creada desde el comienzo de los tiempos, es la encargada de crear las asombrosas naciones que hoy conocemos; con virtudes y defectos. ¿O es que acaso pensaron que todo surgió porque sí?

**CAPÍTULO 1:"Los nuevos**

Un nuevo día comenzaba en Nation's High y con ello un nuevo año de aprendizaje y nuevos amigos, porque este año no sería la excepción y nuevos alumnos se harían presentes para convertirse en las fabulosas naciones que son actualmente.

Poco a poco todos los estudiantes fueron llenando el auditorio central donde se presentarían los nuevos proyectos para todo el resto del año que comenzaba.

-_Arthur-_dijo una joven acercándose a un chico de cabello rubio y ojos esmeralda.

-_Athyria, hola-_respondió con una sonrisa.

-_Quiero ver quiénes serán los nuevos...-_comentó con una sonrisa perversa.

-_¿Sigues queriendo eso?, sabes que tú...-_no terminó la frase.

-_Lo sé...desapareceré antes de conocerte._

_-¡Hola!-_saludó ruidosamente un chico de albina cabellera y ojos carmesí-_¿me extrañaron?, bueno, ¿quién no lo haría?, soy tan AWESOME que es casi imposible no hacerlo-_afirmó con una sonrisa autosuficiente.

-_Sí, Gil, como digas...-_rió la joven. Tenía el cabello negro y los ojos verde ámbar.

-_Ojalá los nuevo se vuelvan uno conmigo-_agregó otro chico más alto que los demás, de cabello ceniza y ojos lilas, el cual llevaba una bufanda larga.

-_Hola, Iván-_saludaron el rubio y la chica.

-_El grupo del increíble yo está completo otra vez-_sentenció el albino.

-_Pero faltan Francis y Antonio-_refutó Athyria.

-_Francis debe andar repartiendo "L'amour" y Toño debe andar babeando por el mayor de los italianos-_respondió con desdén Gilbert.

Así, el cuarteto de jóvenes entró en el gran auditorio junto a los demás.

El ambiente dentro era muy alegre, la mayoría de los presentes se reunía con sus viejos amigos. Todos reían y se hacían bromas, algunos charlaban animadamente como era el caso de un joven de cabello cobrizo con un rulito travieso en el lado izquierdo de su cabeza que conversaba con uno de cabello corto y negro; el chico del rulito le hizo una seña al cuarteto de jóvenes para que se sentaran junto a ellos, lo que éstos hicieron de inmediato.

-_Como es tradición en esta institución-_comenzó un hombre de apariencia ya mayor ubicado en el escenario-_les doy la más cordial bienvenida a todos ustedes, ya sean nuevos o antiguos, estoy contento de tenerlos aquí este año también-_hizo una pausa en la cual una mujer de cabello negro, largo y de ojos ámbar subió con unas planillas-_Antes de comenzar con todas las presentaciones, distribuiremos los dormitorios...-_miró la lista y luego a los estudiantes-_que como es costumbre, fue al azar._

_-El abuelo nunca cambiará-_sentenció la joven.

-_Bien, Cleo, por favor-_le entregó el micrófono a la joven a su lado.

-_Primer piso, habitación uno-_y así comenzó una lista de nunca acabar, la cual era interrumpida de vez en cuando por algún alumno.

[Lista de las parejas elegidas al azar (literalmente):

1.- Adnan, Sadiq - Williams Matthew.

2.- Arlovskaya, Natasha - Karadabash, Athyria.

3.- Beilschmidt, Gilbert - Von Bock, Eduard.

4.- Bonnefoy, Francis - Kirkland, Arthur.

5.- Braginski, Iván - Karpusi, Héracles.

6.- Edelstein, Roderich - Fernández Carriedo, Antonio.

7.- Honda, Kiku - Zwingli, Vash.

8.- Jones, Alfred F. - Lorinaitis, Toris.

9.- Kirkland, Peter - Väinämöinen, Tino.

10.- Muhammad Hassan, Gupta - Vargas, Lovino.

11.- Oxenstierna, Berwald - Weilschmidt, Ludwig.

12.- Vargas, Feliciano - Yong Soo, Im.]

-_Me tocó con tu hermanita -_sonrió la joven con un dejo de sadismo.

-_A mi me tocó...ehh...¿el hermano de Yao? ve~-_comentó el italiano.

-_Francis..._-susurró Arthur como ido.

-_¡Quiero conocer a los nuevos!...aunque creo que ya conozco a algunos(1)...-_exclamó de pronto la joven siendo secundada por el italiano a su lado.

-_Ve~ ve~, yo también._

_-Bueno...-_habló de nuevo el hombre en el escenario- _dejaré la oportunidad a quién quiera presentarse-... -_una ráfaga de viento no le dejó terminar; cuando la nube de polvo se disipó dejó ver a un joven rubio de ojos zafiros junto a él.

-_Soy Alfred F. Jones, and I'm a HERO!-_exclamó riendo infantílmente.

Silencio en todo el auditorio. Se podía oír el canto de los grillos y unicornios a lo lejos.

[Imaginen que era tal, que se oían cosas que no existen]

Todos quedaron mirando fijamente al rubio que tenía una radiante sonrisa y una pose "heroica".

-_Eh~ sí, gracias-_el hombre le arrebató el micrófono- _creo que sería mejor dejar a los Cónsules(2) del Concejo Estudiantil. Arthur, Athyr._

Los nombrados se pusieron de pie y caminaron hasta el escenario. Todas las miradas caían obre ello, un fuerte murmullo se oyó hasta que la joven tomó el micrófono.

-_Buenos días, soy Athyria Karadabash, o como la mayoría me llama, Atlántida-_dijo con voz seria y mirada fría.

-_Yo soy Arthur Kirkland, Inglaterra-_secundó de la misma forma.

Luego de una presentación sobre el establecimiento, algunas reglas y otras cosas, se dio un receso de algunos minutos para que se conocieran los compañeros y compañeras de habitación.

-_Athy, aquí están mis pequeños-_dijo Antonio acercándose a la joven con tres niños más-_ él es José Manuel González Rodríguez y él es Juan Pedro Sánchez y su hermana María Itzel(3). -_señaló respectivamente a cada uno.

-_Están muy lindos...-_sonrió con ternura.-_me gusta él-_acto seguido atrapó entre sus brazos al pequeño José Manuel.-_Manu~~(4)_

_-¿Quién es esta mina(5), Antonio?-_preguntó el chico a su "hermano".-_está terrible rica.(6)_

_-Y tú terrible tierno-_contestó en el mismo tono.

_-Hablas mi dialecto(7)-_dijo sorprendido-_me caíste bien.-_respondió el abrazo.

-_Peque, yo hablo una lengua raíz, por lo que puedo hablar cualquier idioma o dialecto.-_en ese momento levantó la vista y lo vio.-_¡Matt!-_acto seguido salió corriendo en dirección del nombrado-_pensé que tendría que esperar otro año para verte-_el chico sólo rió bajito.

* * *

(1)Athyria hace referencia a los chicos que están en la escuela Básica de naciones...la cual mencionaré más adelante

(2)Cónsules: en la antigua Grecia el poder estaba dividido en dos gobernantes, los cuales contaban con la igualdad en las facultades, por lo que uno podia anular las desiciones del otro y viceversa

(3)Según aparece por ahi, son los nombres de Chile, Mexico del Norte y Mexico del Sur respectivamente.

(4)Manu, diminutivo usado por Athyria para Manuel

(5)Mina: termino chileno usado para referirse a una chica.

(6) Terrible rica: termino chileno aunque muchisimo mas informal para decir que es bonita, buena, atractiva, etc, etc...

(7)Dialecto: creo que todos lo saben, pero no esta de mas ponerlo. Si bien en chile se habla español, los modimos y esas cosas son propias del dialecto chileno y de ninguna otra parte xD

* * *

_**espero les haya gutado este primer cap...**_

**_en relacion a las parejas para los dormitorios, realmente fue todo al azar..._**

**_mientras estaba en clases tome una hoja, la corte en cuadritos y escribi numeros segun la lista de personajes que iba a usar...luego los fuisacando uno por uno y resulto lo que salio..._**

**_la lista completa estara prontamente en el perfil..._**

**_bueno_**

**_cualquier cosa me dejan review y todo eso.._**

**_se cuidan_**

**_pd: prximamente mas personajes y spot comicos_**


End file.
